The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to an airport terminal courtesy car indicator system that informs bystanders in an airport the position of the courtesy car and an instruction as to what action the bystander is suggested to take in a courteous manner.
Presently, courtesy cars roam airport airports in a very unpleasant manner. Operators of courtesy cars either scream or honk at passers in airport terminals to move out of the way of the courtesy cars. Some airlines have even gone so far as preventing operators of the courtesy cars from using their horns to instruct bystanders of the presence of the courtesy cars. The present invention aims at providing a manner in which the operator of the courtesy car can inform a bystander the presence of the car and possibly an instruction as to requested action that is to be taken by the bystander.
The inventor believes that many unpleasant situations caused by courtesy car operators in airport terminals can be avoided by providing the operators of the courtesy cars with a tool that they can simply manipulate to give a courteous mechanical instruction to bystanders.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an airport terminal courtesy car indicator system that will prevent uncomfortable situations between operators of the courtesy cars and bystanders within an airport terminal.